


Just Business (Three Times Lilah Morgan and Adelle DeWitt meet)

by Sami714



Category: Angel: the Series, Dollhouse, Jossverse
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Angeles is a small town when you're an employee of an evil corporation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Business (Three Times Lilah Morgan and Adelle DeWitt meet)

1.

Lilah Morgan and Adelle DeWitt first met while en route to Los Angeles in first class. Sitting side by side, the two briefly and silently admired the others ensemble before returning their attention to their magazines and airline booze. Neither were ones for random small talk and both appreciated the others silence. They nodded to the other when they exited the plane and then promptly forgot about their silent traveling companion.

2.

Lilah Morgan's last case in the family law department turned out to be her easiest.

Her client, an elegant and vaguely familiar British woman, stepped into her office in delicate pumps and gave her a firm handshake before introducing herself. "Pleasure to meet you. I have another appointment soon so I must ask you to hurry. I have all the paperwork and the prenup with me." Adelle smiled with no trace of tension in her impeccable made up face. "The decision about custody of the cat and all those sundry details."

Lilah raised an eyebrow before grinning as she gestured to a chair. "Fantastic." Usually Lilah spent her first session with a divorce client listening to a rant, crying fit, or snit. Sometimes all three.

The other woman was in and out of her office in fifteen minutes.

Lilah mentally thanked Adelle when she moved earlier into her new office in Special Projects.

3.

Adelle was surprised to see their newest client-- Lilah Morgan. Composing herself, she greeted her with tea. They exchanged pleasantries before Adelle began her spiel.

"Sounds sublime." Lilah smirked. "Perfection is a tall order, can you deliver?"

"We deliver what is needed. Often that is far too messy for perfection."

Lilah held her gaze with an expression worthy of Joan Crawford before toasting Adelle. "Lets see that catalog then."


End file.
